


8º Right-Hand Man

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: “Dying is easy young man, living is harder”Alexander goes on a simple mission with his friends, but only Laf and John come back. This is a fic of a lost, stubborn Alex and a worried and angry Washington.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Kudos: 10





	8º Right-Hand Man

Washington was pacing inside his tent, relentless. He had given an order to some of his most trusted men to search the surroundings for any sign of the British, a simple mission really, but they were taking too long. It’s already been 3 hours, they were supposed to come back 2 hours ago.

\- Sir! – Washington turned fast on his heels, looking as 2 men entered his tent.

\- Lafayette. – The general sighed in relief, seeing two of his best men. – Laurens. What took you so long?

\- Sir, the thing is… - Laf glanced at John in concern, the shorter man was practically jumping, anxiously. The looks his men shared was enough to make an unsettling feeling in his stomach. That was when he noticed.

\- Where’s Hamilton? – He frowned, worried as the 2 men stumbled on their words. – Laurens, where’s Alexander? – His voice was tight.

\- W-We lost him. – He said, voice cracking with emotion. – There was a small troop of British officers, just 7. We could take them easily. – Lafayette only nodded as Washington listened attentively. – One of them escaped us. And… - John couldn’t look in his general’s eyes, finding the ground much more entertaining. – Hamilton ran after him. We searched for an hour, but we couldn’t find him, or the enemy.

\- He’s lost with a British officer and could either have killed him or be dead by this time. – Laf stated. Washington sighed, long and tired and worried.

\- Rest for a bit, then take some men with you and continue searching.

Lafayette and Laurens saluted him and walked away, going to look for men to accompany them on their journey after Alexander. Washington sat down on his chair behind the secretary. He needed alcohol, so he poured himself a whiskey, even though the sun was still high in the sky. He could feel a headache coming, the stress and worry about his right hand-man. He knew the boy was adventurous, had a hunger. That boy and his wish of dying like a martyr. He had thought he had cooled down that frantic mind of his, but it seems he didn’t.

Another hour had passed by, Washington new he had to write to the congress, to work, but he couldn’t seem to even get up from the chair, body heavy like his heart. He could only think of scenarios were Hamilton was killed and he had to write to his friends. Did the boy even have a family? 

\- Ah. – The general sighed, that damn migraine.

The other scenario he could think off was how he would punish Alexander if he came safe and alive. The man was thicker than he had expected. Smart, intelligent, a brilliant mind. But the boy was so stupid sometimes that George wanted to smash his head on a wall, his or Alexanders, he didn’t know.

Fortunately, his silent suffering was put to an end as he heard a commotion in front of his tent and then Laf asking to enter. Feeling a bit nervous, Washington scratched his throat before letting his men come in.

\- Sir. – Laf tried to stay serious, but couldn’t help a little smile. – We found Hamilton.

\- Good. – He smiled in relief for a few seconds, going right back into his general mode. – Bring him in. And I don’t want anyone to interrupt us.

\- Yes, Sir.

Washington watched as a minute later Alexander entered his tent, alone. He looked at his man carefully, seeing if he was harmed in any way, sighing in relief as he got to the conclusion that Hamilton was not visibly injured.

\- Are you alright, son? – He asked, concerned.

\- Yes, Sir. – Alexander looked at his general in embarrassment, but didn’t seem apologetic at all. – Sir, I know I shouldn’t had gone alone, but I did it, I took care of the runaway. – The only response he received was a frown. – I did what had to be done.

\- No. – Washington got up, looking at Alexander from above, a harsh stare making the young man feel small. – You did what you wanted to. You could’ve waited or asked John or Lafayette to accompany you. – Alex wanted to deny it, to contradict him, but he had nothing. – Why would you do something like that? Do you know how important…

\- I did what was right. – Alex said a bit louder than before. – You never let me go to the field, I just went after a British officer, nothing more.

\- You could’ve died. – Washington said in exasperation.

\- But I didn’t. – Alex gritted his teeth.

\- Now why are you upset? 

\- I’m not. – He was fast to deny it, defensive. 

\- It’s alright you wanna fight. You’ve got a hunger. – George sighed, hand reaching for his man’s shoulder. – I was just like you when I was younger. – Alexander raised an eyebrow. – Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?

\- Yes.

\- Dying his easy young man, living is harder. – The silence that followed up was suffocating.

\- Why are you telling me this? – Alexander’s voice quivered, unsure.

\- Alexander. – His tone was now softer, eyes locked with the boy’s. – You’re my right-hand man and I trust you more than anyone else. – He sighed, not expecting to be so honest all of a sudden, at least not letting the man know just how much he really means to him. – You’re the best I have, Hamilton. I couldn’t continue without you. So, please, Alexander, be more careful. I just don’t want to lose you, son.

\- Sir. – Alexander felt himself relax more, surprised by his general being so frank with him. – I understand. I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through.

\- You never do. – Washington chuckled. – You really have a death wish, my boy.

Alexander smiled at him. The next hour was spent with the two drinking whiskey and Hamilton talking animatedly about the events of that morning, Washington just nodding and smiling, happy to see his right-hand man alive and just as vivid as always.


End file.
